Vampire or death?
by xosmithy
Summary: After Bella gets married, Edward makes good on his promises. But what happens when he bites her, and finds out he can't stop? My first fanfiction. Chapter 10-12 up. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Thursday is my big day, I'm getting married! I was shocked by how Edward proposed in his bedroom. Edward was out hunting because the wedding is tomorrow; he wants to be completely ready to call me his wife. I miss Edward so much, and hope he gets home.I couldn't last one minute without his cold body next to mine. He should be back and second now. I cleaned the house, washed the dishes, and read four chapters of Wuthering Heights.

I just sat down on the couch when I heard Emmett's Jeeps engine cut real fast. Edwards finally home! I am trying to be patient and wait for him to come through the door but i cant help myself. I jerk towards the door and in my haste to run out, I open the door too fast and my head smacks against the edge of the door. I'm now lying on the floor with a massive headache, when I hear the door slam and Edward gets on his knees next to me.

"Are you alright, love?"

"My head hurts..."

"It might be because you smacked it against the door."

"Possibly."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Yes, please"

His muscular arms picked me up effortlessly. He sat me in the center of the couch, and pulled the coffee table as close as he could to me. He gave me two Advil, and some water. He also gave me a bag of frozen peas.

I looked at him with a questioning look.

"There was no ice."

I blinked once before answering. "Oh."

I heard the sound of the door opening and Emmett came walking in - whistling.

"Injured again, Bella?"

"No Emmett, I'm just sitting here on the couch, pills in my hand, and peas on my head...to make me happy."

"Oh, Okay then."

"Jerk."

"You hit your head pretty hard, my love."

He gently took a seat next to me. And I laid my aching head on his cold shoulder. It felt better than the peas, which were starting to defrost. He seemed to sense what I was getting at, and he placed a cold hand on the large lump that was forming on my head. I hear the cruisers door slam. Then the knob of the front door twists open. Charlies massive black boats tracked mud all over the carpet. Stupid mud.

"Hey kids."

"Er, hey dad."

"Bella, whats wrong ?"

"Huh?," I felt the bump on my head "Oh. yea I kinda ran into the door."

"Who kinda runs into a door?"

"A klutz like me maybe"

"Well, you are a klutz, so I'll buy that for now."

I saw Edward check the time on his cell phone.

" Whats wrong Edward?"

"Nothing, Emmett should be coming in a few minutes."

Edward was having a bachelor party tonight at seven. Jasper invited all of Edwards friends. Emmet was in charge of the entertainment. All i want is for Edward to have fun. Its his last night of being a single man/vampire.

* * *

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

** Edwards POV.**

* * *

Im about to leave for my Party...This should be fun. Jasper is waiting in the car so we can take off. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I knew I had to go to my party.

"Goodbye, Bella, love."

Her sweet smile comes up as I kiss her soft lips goodbye. She says for me to have fun, But how can I possibly have fun without my life-long partner?

I hop into Emmett's jumbo Jeep and head off to the Lodge. I walk in, and balloons are everywhere, Banners reading "Your Single Time Is Up!" People are scattered everywhere, I didn't know i had these many friends. Most of them are probably Emmett's friends, maybe a little bit of Jasper's. I see...Mike Newton? Who invited him? Maybe he just walked in and nobody noticed. I dont think I remember Poles in the center of tables the last time I was here. I have to talk Emmett, now!

"Emmett, Why are poles going through the tables?"

"Why do think Edward?"

"Well, since im asking you, im not so sure!" He doesnt seem to get it.

"Who are on the poles?" Emmett asked.

"Blonde girls..."

"Well?"

"Fire them, now Emmett."

"Your no fun at all Eddie."

"Dont call me Eddie...ever again."

"Okay fine. I'll go show those sweet, sweet women out."

"Thank you."

Now that the 'Sweet, sweet women' are gone. I can have some fun.

**  
--Four Hours Later--**

"Yeah!, Another shot!" I yelled.

"Now your getting fun!" Emmet screamed with super bad breath in my ear. I cant imagine my breath being any better.

"What time is it?" I asked, I wouldnt want to get Bella angry by being late a day before our wedding.

"About one in the morning!" I dont think he notices that I'm right here, Because he's talking like he's at the bottom of a well.

"We gotta go, man!" Am I at the bottom of a well, too?

"Yeah..Maybe we should."

"Where's Jasper?!"

"He said that he isnt gunna do anything Rash so he can drive home...'Responsibly!'..."

"Well, lets go find him"

"Alright, lets go."

I start staggering down what seems to be a very long hallway. I turn around and see nothing.

"Emmett!" My head hurt after that one.

I go back down the hall, and find Emmett with two shots in front of him. What on Earth is he thinking? He is probably the weirdest Vampire I have ever known in my life. He is trying to do mission impossible right now.

He screams "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

He ducks down and takes both of them at a time. What a pity boy. He gets what he deserves for acting so childish and stupidly, And he chokes on them. I run over to him , regreting it so badly, and help him get to his normal skin color. What a loser.

"Emmett...Why would you try that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, Maybe because its stupid, not norm-"

"Its completely normal, Eddie! I just saw two chicks over there doing it."

"Okay, Well, umm, they are drunk, And i believe I told you not to call me Eddie anymore...Correct?"

"Maybe...Im just too stupid to remember...Very sorry for my actions tonight, bother dearest."

"Yeah...your drunk Emmett. Lets get you home."

I have a massive drunk bear on my back, and cant find Jasper anywhere! I take Emmett out to the car, and surprisingly find Jasper waiting in the drivers seat, all ready to take me home. Jasper is the only one to count on...and well Emmett is just Emmett , so i guess that explains alot.

We're driving home, Emmett's babbling as loud as ever in the back seat, so i decide to try to make a conversation with Jasper.

"Thanks alot Jasper. This night was the best. Thanks for calling all of my friends, and making this whole thing happen."

" Edward, your my brother we do that for eachother. Im just happy yuor finally geting married."

" Yea, I'm so ready so call Bella mine. To say that she's taken, married, Anti-datable."

"Well here we are, Tell Bella I said hello."

"Alright, Thanks again."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV**

I try to sneak into Bella's home where we both live, Hoping not to wake anybody up. I look around the room , and I find Bella sleeping on the couch. Alice and Rosalie are right next to her. I look to see what they are watching and a big green mouse head pops on. Some strange guy voice comes on saying ...

"And now were back with Princess Diaries, Here on Disney Channel!"

What Princess would keep a diary? Very odd.

"Thank you guys for taking her up to our room."

"No problem Edwardo!" Rosalie snickered

"Ugh, Women" So ignorant.

I picked Bella up ever so gently so that she wouldn't wake up. I tell my sisters to get going, and thanks for poping in on her till I was home. I place Bella in her Bed pull the covers up to her chin, And kiss her goodnight. I lay down on the other side, for another night of Bella's dreams.

**--30 minutes later--**

"Edward!...Edward!"

This was a normal thing for Bella, But i loved it every time. I could never get tired of the way she pleaded my name in her sleep. I try to nudge her just a little bit each time just to let her know I'm still here.

"No, Edward!...Don't!...Edward!" Oh my. She never actually screamed before like that until now.

"Bella." I shook her a little bit. "Bella sweetie."

How come she wasn't awaking? She was starting to scare me.

"Bella!" I called again.

Her beautiful, terrified eyes opened fast. I cant even imagine what she could possibly be dreaming.

"Edward?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Oh my god."

"Are you okay, love?"

"Er, yes, yes I'm totally fine"

"Alright, Tell me about it in the morning."

"Okay, Edwa-..."

And she drifted off to sleep. I decided to close my eyes for a bit myself.  
**--  
7:18 AM  
**  
Today is the day. The day to make Bella Swan mine. I cant see Bella because well, you know, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. It will kill me not to see her getting ready in her beautiful white dress.  
I never cared what she was wearing, as long as I see her. Today Alice was going to go crazy. Shes thinking about how Bella will have loads of make-up on. I dearly hope they don't go over board with the whole facial beauty thing. Bella looked great no matter what she has on, make-up or no make-up, she would always be my Bella.

I get out of the shower, Get dressed in a black t-shirt, and some jeans, and head for the window when.

"Edward?"

"Uhhh. Yes?" I didn't know what to say. We couldn't really see each other before the wedding.

"Where are you going?" She was so concerned but she looked so adorable with that crazed hair.

"I'm heading off to Carlisle and Esme's."

"Ohh...okay." She lifted her head up. I knew what she wanted. I gave her a morning peck on the lips like I always do.

"See you at the altar, love." I grinned.

All the sudden she gets up and attacks me with a hug.

"Shut up!...Oh my god!, Were getting married!"

"Yes, have you forgotten?" I teased

"Psshh..No way!" I knew that Alice was coming any second now. And i had to get to my parents house. I kissed her one last time as a boyfriend. And left.  
**--**  
**Bellas POV.**

I cant believe that I'm going to be Edwards wi- , My thought was interrupted by the doorbell ring. I knew it was Alice. And wonder why she didnt just come right in like she always does.  
I open the door, and their is Alice, All happy and excited for _my _big day. Shocker. Alice is the most happiest person I know. She always makes my mood change when she flashes those perfect white teeth my way.

"Hello, Bella" She greets, still happy.

"Hey Alice, how was you night?"

"Cut the boring stuff Bella, Lets get to work!"

I can only imagine what Alice has planned. I have no clue what my hair could look like, my dress...This could be a long morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella, stop squirming around. Your gunna get burned!"

"Well, this is taking too long. What time is it?" I cant wait to be married to Edward. Yet, kind of worried.

"Its two fifteen." She said frustrated.

"Oh. Okay, we have time then...Right, We have time right, Alice!"

"Bella! We have nothing but time, chill!" She calmed me down.

"Sorry, Alice." I apologized.

"Its fine, I know that your nervous." She already knew that since the first time we met.

"Yea, but I'm really glad to be Edward wife."

"Yea, me too."

" Oh?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I'm actually really glad. Because, Edward has been alone for a long time. Your the only one to calm him down, and keep him happy at all times. I wish your marriage the best."

I loved Alice the first conversation we had together. She always looked at things differently, better, safer.

"Thanks Alice." I'm very thankful for Alice. For the whole Cullen family.

"No problem, Bella. Now lets get you in your hot, sexy dress, hm?!" She was so excited to see me in her masterpiece of a dress she got me.

"Okay. I'm ready to see it." I closed my eyes, because everything that Alice picked out was...always interesting.

"Open up, Babe."

I opened my eyes, And what a dress! I cant believe it! She picked something i totally would have picked out myself.

"My word, Alice. Its amazing!" I wonder how it cost though...

"Where did you even get it?" I asked anxiously.

"That you may never know." She knew that if she told me, I would go look it up on their site, and see the cost. I was never the one for expensive things. Whats the need?

One problem...

"Alice?"

"Yes princess?" She joked

I chuckled, "How am I exactly suppose to get it on?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really...thought about it, yet." She was examining the dress for zippers, buttons, anything.

Finally, she finds a couple buttons, and a zipper.

I get it on and look in the foot long mirror.

"I...Look...Amazing."

I couldn't believe it. I look horrible in dresses, no matter what! But, I actually look excellent in this one. Im not to crazy about the strapless part...And all of the glittery, sparkly stuff on the breast part. Its kind of...attracting, attention to it. Well, it is a great dress, I guess I can look past that.

**--**

Edward's POV.

I just finished tousling my hair, When Emmett and Jasper come in my room. Jasper talks to me in his mind. ' I hate your hair.' Emmett would disagree and say it looks fine the way it is and lets just get going! So he said it in his mind. So I'm now using squishy gel to help keep the spikes in the hair stay.

"Are you done yet?! Goodness... Your a guy. Guys aren't suppose to spend forty minutes on your hair!" He argued

"Yes, Emmett I'm done!" I cant believe hes arguing with me on my big wedding day.

" Well, finally!"

"Time to put your tuxedo on." Jasper nicely said.

"Alright." I said simply.

I put it on, and Jasper fixed my bow tie, and brushed my jacket off.

"This looks great guys." I told them.

"Lets head to the church." Emmett said.


	5. Chapter 5

** Bella's POV**

This is it. Edwards waiting at the altar, waiting for _me_. I just want to run to him, and forget the wedding. We could go to the meadow, "Our Place". No, no... I cant do that, I have to get married. Now. I hook arms with my dad, and begin to walk towards my soon-to-be husband. Edward. He looks so beautiful in his tuxedo. The music starts, and my face flushes red. Everyone's eyes are on me. Awing, and whispering to each other on how I look so gorgeous in my crystal white dress. Camera lights flashing. Almost blinding me. I'm still walking, and my dads crying. I hate when he gets all sabby, But I guess I can let it slide this time. I'm only getting married once. And he only has one daughter to do this with. Finally were a few steps before getting to the altar. I didnt trip once. Thank you God for saving the embaressment of falling on my face in front of everybody I know. Charlie lifts my vail up and over my head. He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek, And goes sit down next to my mother. Edward's crooked smile took me away. And I staggered up next to his side. So we can finally get married.

* * *

****

Edward's POV.

The words finally came out of the priests mouth

"You are now husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride." Finally!

I turned to my wife, and thought about the first time we kissed. She completely attacked me. I chuckled a bit. Then kissed her with passion.

We are now heading to the receptionist party, And Bella and I are taking our Limo. I'm not even sure where the party is. Esme and Alice planned it all. Its 9:20 PM. Bella has fallen asleep, and we still have forty minutes until we get their.

Bella's eyes flash open.

"About time you woke up." I teased.

She chuckled. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost 9:30."

"I'm curious to know what your dream was about." I really was curious. She was screaming.

"You mean last night?" I nodded.

"Well, you and Jacob got into a fight, he knocked you unconscious, you weren't breathing, I thought you were dead. I couldn't wake you up."

I was thinking over what she said, But their was an awkward silence.

"If you were a princess, would you keep a diary about your life?" I asked.

"What?"

"When I came home from my party, you were asleep, and I looked to see what you guys were watching. Disney channel. Princess Diaries. It was very odd." I explained

"Edward, Its a movie."

"Yes, I know that. But why would a princess even worry about keeping a diary?"

"Here we are." The limo driver said.

"Alright. Lets go my wife." I took her hand, and led her to the door.

Once we got inside, I focused on Rosalie's mind, and she actually thought Bella looked amazing. She was a little bit jealous about Bella getting married before her and Emmett would.

People came up to us saying ' Hope your marriage goes well.' and 'Good Luck Together!'

We sat down to eat our dinner, My family said they ate something before the wedding. I tried to eat a little bit, just to act normal. We still need to smash cake into each others face.

After dinner, Bella and I had our first dance as husband and wife. I took her hand in mine, and brought her out to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck, and mine hooked around her waists. We danced like nobody was watching. I picked the song, Claire De'Lune. Cameras were flashing, Alice was the one who mostly took photos of us together. She tried to cloud her mind so I wouldn't find out that she was making a wedding scrapbook for Bella and I.

"Look at all the people." she moaned.

"They're all here for you." I reminded her.

"For us, Edward." she reminded _me_.

The dance ended, so did the song. I ducked my head slightly to kiss her. Alice defiantly took pictures then.

"Second kiss since our marriage." I told her. She laughed shyly. You could tell she still wasnt comfortable in front of all of these people.

"Here's the third..." She reached on her tip toes, then kissed me with passion.

Time for the father daughter dance.

* * *

**REVIEW ! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**  
Bella's POV.**

I sadly left Edwards side to find my father on the dance floor, waiting for me to join him. I took Charlies hand, and walked to the center of the dance floor. Once again the attention was on me. I sighed. Should I tell him what was going to become? What Edward would do to me himself. A few hours after everybody left.

"Whats wrong Bells?" He asked, awaking me from my thoughts.

"Dad, I think I should tell you something. Something important." I had to do it now. This is the only time I'm alone with him.

"What is it Bella?" He whispered. He could see in my eyes how important it really was.

"Well, Dad don't freak-out...Please, please don't freak-out." I tried to lower my voice, I looked around the room nobody but Edward and Alice were paying attention to anything going on.I could tell that he was getting impatient. He didn't really understand how hard this was to explain.

"Bella, Just spit it out already!" He said still whispering.

I hesitated, " Er, okay. Dad, there are some things about Edward you don't know about. I think its time you should."

The song ended. I took him to a chair by Edward. So he could be apart of this too.

"Dad, Edward is...a...vampire."Edward's eyes widened. His body stiffened beside me. I took a glance at him, But his eyes were fixed on Charlies Expression. Charlie surprised both of us.

"Ha ha, yeaa, and I'm Chris Brown!" He was still laughing.

"Dad...I'm not joking." I told him.

"Charlie, I don't want to lie to you. We probably should have told you this from the beginning, but Bella is right. I am a vampire. That's why I excuse myself from dinner with you and Bella. Its also why I miss so many days of school. I go hunting with my family." Edward explained quietly. I finally realized that now was hardly the time to tell my dad that my husband is a vampire!

It was time to cut the cake. Edward and I have to participate now.

"Dad, Edward and I have to go now. You should stay here and think about it, Okay?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"Okay..." I grabbed Edwards hand. "Lets just go."

Esme handed Edward a knife, he placed his hand on top of mine, and we sliced straight down into the cake. Edward picked the knife up, his hand still resting on mine, and we cut another slice into the decorative white cake. He picked two slices up, one for me, and one for him. I took my piece, and we twisted our arms so we could feed each other the cake. All was going well, and I thought Edward wouldn't smash it into my face. He took me off-guard, and smashed it all over my face. He was laughing, and I smashed my piece all over his face as well. We both laughed as cake fell off our faces. Everybody clapped, and laughed. My father was in the front, taking pictures. This surprised me, I thought he would be sitting out still. Stunned as ever. He has the camera that Renee had given me for my birthday. He must have gotten orders from Renee to take as many pictures as he possibly could. I am still bummed Renee couldn't make it all because of "Phil" breaking 3 ribs, and his left leg. I didn't even ask what happened to him. I honestly didn't care.I didn't want to explain to both parents at my wedding.

Edward had two towels in his hand, I reached for it, but he pulled it away and kissed me first, taking all of the smashed cake off my lips. His cold hands on my face made me shiver slightly. He pulled away and handed me the towel. He smiled his crooked smile that I love. My dad came up to me.

"Bells. We need to talk some more." He told me.

"I'll be right back Edward." I said.

"That wont be necessary, Edward's coming too." We both followed Charlie to the back room.

* * *

**REVIEW please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**  
Edward's POV**

I sat down next to Bella, took her hand, and waited to hear what charlie had to say.

"Now," Charlie began." I want to get this straight." He paused and took a deep breath.

"Edward...your a vampire?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am Charlie."

"Since when?" He asked suspiciously.

I hesitated. "...Chicago, 1901."

"1901? Edward, your over 100 years old!" He reminded me.

"Yes, sir. I know." I think I know how old I am...

"So, why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Well sir, I promised Bella that...I would change her into my kind, If she married me first." I hesitated, but came right out with it. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He looked like he was about to kill me.

"No, No, No, No, No!" Charlie screamed. Luckily we were alone in the backroom. I hope nobody would come looking for us.

"What...why not dad? Bella asked.

"Wh-...WHY NOT!...He could possibly kill you Bella! I cant lose you!" He screamed.

"He wont hurt me at all." She explained.

"Oh yea?" He paused. "What if he cant stop?"

My _heart_ completely stopped, then started up fast.

"Stop what Dad?" Bella asked

He talked more calmly now. "Well, What if Edward," He turns his head to me, then back. "Cant stop...Bting you. Then your dead." He finished.

I had to jump in now...

"Charlie, I would never hurt Bella. Ever!"I told him.

"You better hope so, Cullen. You'll be next!" He stabed a finger my way.

"Dad, Stop it! Im gunna be fine. Alright. Nothing to worry about."Bella seemed to calm him down.

"Im not okay with this, Bella." He said sharply.

"You dont need to be." She told him. "Cause I am."

She took my hand, opened the door and said.

"Im really sorry Dad. But Im going through with this."

"Fine." He mummbled.

"Lets go Edward." I followed her out, and into the crowd

* * *

After everybody had some cake, Emmett had something planned for all of the Cullen brothers. Our last fun time as all single brothers. While we were hunting together, We made up a dance. Emmett thought it would be funny to show it to everyone. Emmett and Jasper are wakling up to me right now.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, Totally." Jasper replied.

I was still curious.

"Emmett...What song is it anyway?" I asked.

"Well...Its a classic. Known everywhere!" He told us.

"Does this classic have a name?" Jasper asked.

"Yea..." He said.

"Well...Tell us already Emmett."

"Gimme More, By Britney Spears." He said quietly, but fast.

"Britney Spears!, I love her!" Jasper screamed.

"Emmett...We cant dance to Britney Spears." I told him.

"Were gunna have to. Carlise's introducing us now." He said.

I didnt care anymore. "Well, okay! Lets go Boys."

They followed me out to the stage. We had our backs towrds the crowd, And black shades on. "Gimme More" Started playing. The crowd was laughing and clapping. I turned around first, then Jasper, then Emmett. I saw Bella's face, and started laughing. I never knew that the stupid bored dance we did while hunting, was going to be the top entertainment at the receptionist party. Camera's were flashing everywhere. I was going to go blind after tonight. When we finshed our dance, I jumped down off the stage. I found Bella with Alice talking about our performance. I winked at Alice, letting her know I was stealing Bella from her. I took her arm, and kissed her.  
"Edward, that was very funny...and so amusing." She told me smiling.

"Thank you very much. It was some stupid dance we made up while hunting." I kissed her again.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Time to go actually." I told her.

"Finally. I cant believe it went on this long." She said. I could tell she was tired.

"Lets get you home into bed." I picked her up and took her to the limo.

She was asleep instantly. We finally got home, and I carried her to her room. I put her in her bed, covered her up, then went to my side. I drifted off into deep thought about her transformation.

**Review please! I put alot of chapters up today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edwards POV.**

She's so subtle when she sleeps. I picked up a loose strand of hair and start playing with it. Its 9:18 AM when she finally awakes.

"Good morning..." I greet her, then kiss her lips for atleast 45 seconds. I finally pulled away.

"I like mornings." She said.

"As you should." I replied. Then kissed her gently again.

"Wait...Isnt today Saturday?" She asked happily.

"Yes, today is Saturday." I replied

" Which means...Vampire..._ME_...Becoming...A Vampire...Correct?" She asked.

"Yes. Your becoming a vampire_ Tonight_, Bella." I reminded her.

"Hmph." She pouted.

"We can have fun all day today. okay? No matter what, we are spending the whole day with eachother." I promised.

"Well, that does make it better..." She said smiling.

"You wont leave me?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Not at all? No last minute hunting?"

" I promise you, I will not leave your side today." I told her.

"Good. Now, lets go." She pulled me out of her bed and down the stairs. She didnt even fix her hair. Just threw it into a ponytail.

I played with her hair while she ate her breakfast.putting my hand threw it continueously to make it smooth. Once she finished, We headed out to my car, and headed to our Meadow.  


* * *

  
Today, We did whatever Bella wanted to do. I wanted her to have a great last day as a human. We went to our Meadow, Movies, Shopping, and now off to dinner. My mind was completely side-trackeded by what Charlie had said before.

"Bella, What if your fathers right?" I asked

"Right about what, Edward?"

"About..me not being able to stop." I said slowly.

"Edward, you have tons of mental strength to pull away if neccasary." She reminded me. She could still see the worry in my face. "You wont have a problem Edward." She said.  


* * *

Since Charlie already knew Bella was becoming my kind, Bella stepped into the house and screamed.

"IM TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE IN..."She had to check the clock."...THREE HOURS!!" She laughed, and so did I.

Charlie walked down the steps to greet us.

"Hey, kids.How was your day?"

"Fine, Dad." Bella said.

"Yup.The movies, the mall, Dinner. It was fine." I told him.

He smiled, then came over and started to hug Bella. I was used to this. Charlie always ignored me. I cant really blame him,  
I did marry his daughter at age 18. I dont expect him to like me anytime soon.

"Im glad you guys are home."He said still having Bella at his side. His arm around her shoulder. This wasnt the normal Charlie Mood.

I started to walk away, But something pulled me back in. My goodness, Charlie is hugging me. Wow. I looked at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders. She was just as clueless as I was.

"Dad...You okay?" She asked.

"Okay? Im better than okay." He chuckled. Then let go of both Bella and I. Bella walked into the kitchen to begin his dinner.  
We were now alone, Charlie went to watch the game in the living room. Bella was in the Medicine cabinet looking around, knocking over bottles of pills; Advil, Asprin Tylenol.

"Bella, What are you doing?" I asked. What_ was_ she doing?

"What does it look like Im doing?" She said. "Im looking for any type of _new _medication he could be taking." She turned around and looked at me.

"Now help, Edward!" She ordered.

I took her arm, spun her around, and kissed her.

"Bella, He could just be being nice to me..." I said.

"Edward, Charlie has never been nice to you. Im not sure why...But he never has." She said

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, just chill, he just wants to talk to me later." I told her.

She looked at me quetioning."How do you know?" She asked.

I tapped my head. "Mind reader. Remember?"

"Right." She said. "Lets go upstairs."

I followed her upstairs holding her hand. She opened her door, and I laid on the bed while she checked her e-mail.

"Another one from Renee." She started typing away.

"Tell her I said Hello." I said.

"Alright."  


* * *

******Bellas POV.**  
  
_Bella,_

Im very sorry I couldnt go to the wedding. You know I wanted to. I hope charlie took lots of pictures of you. I think you two should come down to Jacksonville for a week or two.

Hows Jacob Black? I cant remember the last time you updated me about him. Did you guys get into a fight? You should go visit him someday. Does he still live in La Push?

Why dont you replay to my e-mails anymore? Dont you like me? Your own motrher...Im very offended Bella.

LOL. ( thats slang for Laugh out Loud!) I just learned that last week. Somebody texted me in. I thought they had insulted me. They shoudl tell you these things before saying it.

I miss you alot, Bella. Call me soon. I want to hear about the Wedding.

Love you, Bella.  
-Mom

P.S. Phil says Hello and Sorry about the accident.

I read the message out loud to Edward.

"Going to answer all 20 questions?" He teased.

"Gunna be a _pain _but, yea I am." I told him.

I started to reply.

_ Mom,_

I certainly know you wanted to be at the wedding. Phil has nothing to apoligize for, I understand. You couldnt leave Phil at home injured like that.  
  
_Jacob is doing fine, I didnt see him at the wedding. He dosent like Edward so much. I dont think he really wanted to see me getting married to him. Im sure he was their for cake or something. I dont know.  
_  
_Im very happy that you learned LOL, Mother. I didnt know you had texting... You never text me...Im offended mother._

Love you too,  
Bella.

Happy that's over. I turned off the computer, and went to lay next to Edward on my bed. He held me to his frozen chest.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Im very bored at the moment.

"Whatever you want to." He told me.

"That helped." I said. He grinned.

"Its almost time." I asumed.

"Yes. An hour or so." He said calmly.

I was drifting off into a sleep. I guess I was tired after all we did today. I started dreaming.

I was at the Cullens house; Edward's room. I went downstairs, nobody was in sight, the house was empty. Jacob suddenly appears, with something in his hands. I tried to make it out; A knife. I stared at the object, then quickly ran. I started thinking about what Edward had said.

"People around werewovles get hurt, sometimes even killed." I shuddered.

I kept running away from Jacob. He was now following me into Edwards room. I shut the door and locked it. He was screaming, and pounding on the walls. His knife demolishing the door. He finally broke through. I screamed. Why wasnt I waking up? I ran into his closet. Jacob was looking around, tearing out drawers. looking under the bed. He prractically flipped the bed set over. What was he so angry about? I started to cry, I didnt like this Jacob. Crying was a big mistake. He walked by the closet. I put my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. That didnt help. I tried to move to the back corner of his walk-in closet. Jacob rips off the door, and searches through all of the clothes not missing anything. He was surely going to find me. I run out of the closet, and he follows. I'm cornered in his room. Jacobs knife ready to stab. He speaks for the first time in this nightmare.

"I cant belive your turning into a _Bloodsucker. _What about our friendship? What does that word mean to you?!" He screamed at me. He was crying.

"Jacob, Im sorry! It's my only way to be with Edawrd!" I yelled.

"Edward! Im sick of Edward! What does he have that I dont?" He asked.

"He has self control! He doesnt go around harrasing friends with Knives!" I screamed.

He had enough. His eyes said it all. He stabbed the knife into my torso. I screamed as loud as I ever have in my entire life.

I woke-up in my room. I was still screaming, I was sitting up straight on red alert. I looked around everywhere to see no Jacob Black. I was now crying.

"Bella?" Jacob said suddenly infront of me. Bloody knife still in his hands.

I screamed again.

"Get him away! No, Jacob! Get away from me!" I was screaming bloody murder.

"Bella!" Edward said as he shook me." Bella...Bella!" He kept shaking me. His voice was frightened.

"Whats wrong?" Charlie came in suddenly too. Was I out of my dream?

"I dont know, Charlie. She woke up screaming, But then started screaming for Jacob to get away from her. Jacob was never here." Edward said.

I started to calm down, but then I started to cry again.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I looked up at Charlie's and Edward's Conserned face.

"Sorry. Just another Nightmare." I said. Should I tell them about it?

"Alright. you really scared us Bella." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Im really sorry."

Charlie left the room. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Bella. What was that about exactly. What did Jacob do to you? And why did you scream so many times?" He asked.

"Nothing. I dont even want to explain it." And I drifted off to sleep again.  


* * *

Bella finally awoke. She played with my hands for a while. Be fore freaking out.

"I missed it!" She jumped suddenly.

"Bella, you needed your sleep."

"Edward, why didnt you wake me up?" She asked.

"You needed your sleep. Plus, it would be the last time you slept. I wanted to see that one last time." I told her.

"Fine. Today though. Not tonight...today."

"Today." I agreed.

* * *

**I'm not updating till I get at least 5 reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

!**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Also, I credit this story to my best friend: xoxo41You should check out her story: I'd Give Anything!**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

I jumped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to fix my mess of hair and change. I came back out, took Edwards hands and pulled him downstairs. I skipped breakfast, and we headed out the door.

"Bella...Where are we going?" He asked me.

"Your house."

"Why?"

"I dont know. We havent been their in a while." I replied.

"Okay..."

"Edward, Instead of staying at my house...could we stay at yours?" I asked.

"You mean, we move into my house?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I guess. Your room is small..."He teased.

"When should we go get my things?" I asked.

"We'll say hello to everybody now, Then go to your hosue to get your things, alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

He pulled into his long driveway, and parked his car next to Alice's Porche. We said hello to everybody, then went up to his room.

"Okay can we rearrange the furniture? I really hate it like this."He asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Do u need my help?" I asked.

He snickered. "You dont think I can move my own furniture?" He teased.

"No...I just dont think you can move that massive king sized bed you have...For no reason of course." I reminded him.

"Well, you need something to sleep on, Correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess" I rooled my eyes. "But not for long..."

"Well, You need something to rest on, Correct?"

"Yeah. I guess." He laughed then kissed me.

The furniture was now set up to Edward's likeing.

"Are we going to get my stuff now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just let me tell Esme and Carlisle. Their going to be really happy you decided to live with us. Expecially Alice." He grinned.

He kissed me, Then took my hand and we went to Carlsile's office. We knocked on his open door Esme was their too. Looking at something on his computer.

"Come on In. Bella. Edward." He greeted us.

"Hey. Can we talk to you guys?" Edward asked.

"Sure" Carlisle said.

"Bella's room is getting too small for our likeing. Would it be okay if we move back in with you guys and the family?"Edward asked so politely.

"Of course you can!" Esme said.

"Are your things here?" He asked.

"No, actually we were just headed to get them. But wanted to ask for permission first."

"Alright, Well, go get your things. Then we will see you when you get back here."

"Thanks." He grabbed my hand, and we went on our way.

* * *

  
** Edward's POV.**

I parked the volvo beside the cruiser and cut the engine.

"Edward...How do you think Charlie will take this?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." I smiled my crooked smile then kissed her. We got out of the car, and went inside the house.

Their was a woman in the kitchen. Wearing an extra small mini skirt, and a tight top that was sleeveless.

"Why is their a Prostitute in my kitchen?" Bella said out loud.

The woman didnt hear...or she's pretending she didnt hear. Whatever.

"Charlie doesnt have a girlfriend...right!?" Bella asked anxtiously.

"No, Its Charlie's maid. Esme called to tell him." She looked at me with a questioning look. I tapped my head. "Mind Reader." I chuckled.

"Oh."

She walked to the fridge, and grabbed a water bottle. The maid turned around fast.

"Oh. Hello. You must be Isabella Swan!" She said.

"Bella." She corrected the maid nicely. The maid suddenly turned careless and rude.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

The maid turned her back to Bella to Finish cleaning the stove-top. I went to Bella as she lifted the water ready to hit her. I laughed as I took the liquid weapon from her. The snotty maid spun around to see who the laughing came from. Her eyes widened as she took a look at me.

"Who's this Isabella?" She paused. She batted her eye lashes."Charlie's Personal Trainer?" How cheesy was that?

"Bella" She said a little bit fierce this time,"And he happens to be my Husband." I took her hand and kissed it.

"Ugh. Since when?" She said snotty again.

"Since yesterday." I said kindly.

"If only I were here earlier." She muttered.

Bella scoffed. She went to the fridge and got an egg from the carton. She prepared to chuck _that_ at her too. I once again took the item out of her hands. I took her upstairs to pack.

"Charlie." She yelled.

"Yeah. Im in your room!" He replied just as loud.

We walked in the room, and our things were packed. He just finished.

"Hey. I started packing for you. Esme cal-"

"Yeah. We know what happened." Bella said smiling.

"How?"

"Edward's a mindreader. One of those powers as a Vampire."

"Edward's Freakin 'Super Man '."Charlie teased. I laughed.

"Well, everythings done. Well...not everything. I kinda left the underwear to you guys."

"Ha. Ha. right. Thanks dad. and thanks for taking this so well." He nodded and Gave Bella a quick hug before leaving.

"Oh. Wait. Dad! That Maid you have down their...She's gunna get an egg to the face."She teased. Charlie laughed. Then he left.  


* * *

After we were done packing our...underwear. We headed downstairs. the maid was cleaning the front windows.

"Bye Bye Isabella!"

"Bella!" she corrected one last time as we walked by her to the front door. I thought of the egg that I still had in my Sweatshirt.

"Bye, Edward." She said as she touched my arm seductively.

Bella Scoffed again. I took the egg and threw it at her back as she turned around. Bella started laughing as we ran out of the door. I looked back through the window at her furious face. I laughed at that. It was un-polite ans very rude. But she deserved it. Bella shouldn't be treated that way. We got home, and We put our things away. Alice suddenly stepped in our room.

"So how'd Charlie take it?" She asked.

"Surprisingly well." I replied.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"Ha. Ha. Have you forgotten?" She paused to chuckle."I can see in the Future, remember?"

"Right. I cant wait till I have special powers." Bella said.

"When is that anyway, Edward." She asked me.

I looked at Bella. She had pleading eyes." Right now." Bella's eyes brightened. I had to smile at that."Well, as soon as we get to the meadow."

"This is so great." Alice said excitingly." Can I watch?" Her eyes mimiced Bella's pleasding eyes.

"Get out of my room." I started to push her out.

"No! Edward. I just want to see it. I havent seen it before!" She pleaded.

"No. Alice. Out of the question!"I told her.

"Fine." She headed out the door.

"Be careful, Edward." She said to me. Suddenly Charlie popped in my head. "What if he cant stop biting you?" What if I cant?? Charlie's right...Bella would be dead.

"Are you serious, Edward?" She asked knocking me out of thought.

"Yeah. Lets go."  
**  
**

* * *

**Review please! I need ten reviews before I update again!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Edward's POV**

The drive to the meadow seemed strangley long. All I could think about was...what if I cant stop?

"Bella, Im really bugged by this."I complained.

"Edward? Whats wrong?"

"I cant stop thinking about 'What if i cant stop biting you?!'"

"Edward...You will do fine. like I said. You have total self control. You wont get an outbreak."

"Alright." That still didnt get it out of my mind.

We got out of the car and I put her on my back, and began to run to our place. When we got their, We sat on the ground, and looked at eachother for a little bit. Total Silence.

I decided to break it. "Are you positivley sure you want this, Love?" I asked her.

"Edward" She put her hand on my face."I want this more than anything! I want to be with you for ever." She chuckled.

"Alright." I pushed her slightly into a laying position."Lay down." I sighed. How am I supposed to do this? I questioned myself.

"Okay...This is kinda going to hurt alot...Remember when James bit you?" She nodded."Well, Its going to be that pain all over again. And its not going to stop for about 5-10 minutes. Alright." Once again She nodded.

Okay. Stay very still...dont move at all."

"'Kay."

I breathed in and out as I approached her wrists. I felt sick. How could she possibly want this? Why was I doing it? I knocked those thoughts out of my mind. I opened my mouth and...I bit her. She jumped at first. I finally broke through the skin. She started screaming. But she knows I couldnt stop. She knew this is what she wanted.

"What if he cant stop biting you?" That question repeated a dozen times in my mind. Don't break loose Edward...Your doing it for Bella. Isabella Cullen. My wife.

Seconds have passed but my venom hasn't fully gone through the bloodstream. It's been a minute or so I guess. Its now time to pull away. Finally. I remember the first day of school. She probrably thought I was Mental or something. She smelled so good. Her blood was so strong when the scent hit me. Her blood still smells great. Better actually. And it taste so good. What am I doing? Why cant I pull away?

"What if he cant stop biting you?" Crap. No. Stop thinking that. Bella's passed out from all of the blood on her arm. How am I going to stop!? Oh my gosh! Stop! Pull away! I'm going to kill her!  


* * *

** Emmett's POV.**

"Alice...Why is it taking him so long?" I asked. Changing my position on the tree stump.

"Emmett! Oh my god! Emmett. Edward cant stop!."

I quickly got off of my stump, and ran out to Edward.

"Emmett, NO!" Alice screamed after me.

I reached him, and pulled him off Bella. He ran back to her.

"Wait...What?" What the heck?

":Edward, GET OFF HER!" I screamed. Alice ran over to help me.

We finally got him off of her. her arm tortured with new bite marks. Bella's passed out (thanks to blood). I lifted Bella up in my arms. Alice took her jacket and wrapped it around her arm to help stop the bleeding. Alice took Edward by the neck and guided him out to the car. I took Edward Volvo, and Alice took her Porsche to have a talk with Edward. Bella woke-up with worrying eyes.

"Wh-...What happened?"

"You passed out because of all the blood."I didn't really know how else to put it...

"Why was their tons of blood?...Why are you even here? We were alone."

You really should be thanking me. Alice and I saved your life. Edward kept sucking your blood. He didn't stop."

Her face was struck with horrer.

"Alice took him in her car, to talk to him." She suddenly fell asleep. I accelarated the gas.

We reached my house and I took her to Carlisle immediately.

"Oh my, What happened?"Carlisle asked

"Well, lets just say Edward really loved her blood."

"We gotta get her to the Hospital. I'll Drive."

"Are Alice and Edward back yet?"I asked.

He sighed. "Not yet."

"We cant wait for them. Alice might have taken the long way home; To talk some more with Edward." I said.

"Right.Get in my car. Esme!" He yelled.

"We need to take Bella to the Hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV.  
_  
Day 1 In the hospital._**

I'm walking around in her hospital room. Their was a tap on the door. I opened it up, and I was face to face with Charlie. His eyes were raged with anger. Oh crap.

"Charlie...She fine. Nothings wrong. Just lost a lot of blood." I tried calming him down.

"I was right!" He said to himself."You couldn't stop. I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Charlie, " I got off the trusting subject. "Bella's still a vampire."

His eyes widened. "What? Even though you almost killed her by taking most of her blood, you still managed to change her?"

He sat down in the chair I put beside Bella. He turned to her and pulled the blankets up. He got up, then left the room.

"Bye, Edward." He said quietly.

"Bye." I replied.

That was a weird visit.

* * *

**Day 2 **

She's lying in the hospital bed, Needles injecting fluids in her body. How could I do that to her. I said I would control myself. Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Edward?" She asked.

I ran over to her and put my hand on her cheek."Bella, I'm so so so sorry! I kept thinking about Charlie saying I couldn't stop, and I couldn't ! I should have never done that! Carlisle should have. I knew I couldn't do it...I'm sorry." I pleaded sorry about 30 times.

"Edward...I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Its alright to be mad at me Bella!" I said.

"Edward, I'm not mad at you at all." She told me.

"Well, You should be. I almost killed you."

"I have near-death experiences all the time" She teased.

Carlisle came in the room with charts. He closed the door so we could talk.

"Well, Bella. You lost a lot of blood. Transforming takes at least three days. You will need blood. The hospital obviously doesn't have vampire blood. So Edward..."He looked at me." Could you give blood?" He asked.

Of course I would give blood, I thought...I have to help Bella anyway I possibly can.

"Yeah. Of course Carlisle."I said holding my arm out. Ready to go. He chuckled.

"Let me go get my stuff, then." He walked out of the room.

I rolled up my sleeve and was all ready for when he came back in.

"Edward, I know your sorry. I don't hate you. At all."She said. I smiled at her, Then Carlisle came back in with his "Giving Blood" Things.

"Ready, Edward?" He asked holding up his stuff. Needles and all.

"Yeah...I'm ready." I once again held out my arm.

The needle was now taking my blood.

* * *

**Day 3-The last day.**

Bella finally get's out tonight. Then she needs to go hunting, that should be fun.

"Edward, when do I get out?" She asked moaning.

I moved the hair strand out of her face."Soon. 7:00 tonight...Its only 5."

"Ugh. What are we going to do in two hours?" She said.

"Well, your aloud to get out of bed. Just so your back for more tests."I paused."Wanna go walk around?"

"Where would we go...Its a hospital?"She asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we just talk. See Carlisle's office."I offered.

"Okay."She said."Lets go." I helped her out of bed and we walked to Carlisle's office. I knocked on his window, and he opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing out of your bed, Bella?" He said to Bella, But he turned to face me.

"Well, the nurse said we would need to be back in an hour for more tests. Until then, Bella can stretch her legs a bit."I told him.

He nodded "Please don't get lost, you two."He said.

"Pshhh. Do u really think I'm gunna purposely get lost so Bella doesn't have to get more needles put in her? Thats soooo not me!" I took Bella's hand.

"Edward..."He warned.

"Remember, Sooo not me!" I ran through the hospital with Bella till Carlisle was out of sight.

* * *

"Edward, Am I officially a Vampire?" She asked quietly.

I chuckled."Tonight, Bella." I said, then kissed her forhead.

I chuckled. "So, were going hunting around midnight."

"Me too??" She asked.

"Of course." I said smiling."Oh, Crap. Its been an hour. We have to get you back."  


* * *

** Bella's POV.**

"They better not put another needle in my body. Its cleary not possible, they just dont understand that." I told Edward.

He chuckled. "Your done with the needles."

A nurse came back into the room with my stuff.

"Hi, Bella. You can go home now."

Edawrd grabbed my things and helped me out of bed.

"Thanks." I said nicely and she left.

"Can I at least put my jeans on?" I asked Edward."I cant walk around with no pants on."

He laughed then kissed me."Sure." He said as he got them out of the plastic bag.

We said bye to Carlisle then headed to his Shiny Volvo.  


* * *

"So as soon as we get home, Alice and I are going to teach you the rules about Hunting. Alright?"

"Okay. Do I still get to arm wrestle, Emmett?" I begged.

He sighed."We'll see."

I took his free hand and rest it on my leg.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**  
Edward's POV.**

As soon as we got into the house, I took Bella up to Alice's room.

"Bella!" She squealed, then ran over to hug her.

"Alice." Bella replied.

I pulled Alice off of Bella. I started heading downstairs with Bella.

"Come on, Alice." I said quickly.

"I'm right behind you."

Bella and Alice sat on the couch.

"Okay, Bella. Hunting can be super dangerous.You have to be cautious of everything out in the woods."

"Yeah. Your going to want to start with Fawns. Dont try to get anything out of your league; Bucks, Deer, anything like that." Alice stepped in.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

"Only Edward's going. " Alice said. Bella nodded.

"By the time you get to the forest, you should automatically become a vampire. When I see a animal that you are able to have, I will tell you, and You should really just run after it and tear it apart." I said. Her mouth dropped , and I laughed as we headed out to the car.

* * *

"Was that fun?" I teased, as we pulled into the garage.

"Sure...Eating animals on the forest floor is always fun." She replied.

"I have a question."She said.

"Sure."

"If we were in a restaurant, acting like normal humans, what would we eat?" She asked.

"Um, Why would we go to a restaurant, if we got the whole forest?"I asked teasing.

"Seriously, Edward."

"I don't know. Rare steak, I guess." I said. "I've never really tried, Its not like we would die from eating human food."

"Then why don't you eat it?"She asked.

"Its repulsive." I took her hand so we could go inside.

"Was up, Bella?" Emmett called out.

"Hi, Emmett."Bella said.

"Get anything good?"

"Not really." She shot a look at me.

I sighed. Then looked at Emmett's disappointed face. "What?"

"I'm very disappointed. You gave her a stupid, small, weak animal? Thats not very nice Edward."

"Oh, Shut-up, Emmett."I said then took Bella upstairs. We ran into Rosalie and Jasper on the stairs.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said nicely.

"Hi, Jasper. Hey Rosalie." Rosalie did a peace sign then continued walking down the stairs.

I blinked a couple times."...Alright then." I said then continued with Bella to our room.

She plopped on the bed.

"I'm bored." She randomly.

"Take a nap." I teased.

She fake laughed. "Ha. Your funny, Edward...Really funny." She said. "Its always nice to think about never sleeping again in my entire life." Her smile turned to a frown. I went to sit by her, but first kissed her.

"Seriously, what _do_ you guys do at night?" She asked leaning on me.

"I'm not sure. I just sit here and listen to music."

"All night?" I pointed to my many CD's stacks.

"I have over eighty CD's over their." I smiled."We're covered. We could always go to the book store, you havent read a book in a while."

She nodded then laid back, and So did I.

"I'm bored." She repeated.

"Me too. Lets listen to Music, You like Metro Station?"

"Yeah. Put on 'Shake it'."

I put the song Shake it on, and I grabbed two water bottle's. I tossed one to Bella.

"What is this for?"

"Dont you like to sing?...Or lip sing?"

"Ohhh. Alright."

The music started. Bella and I knew every word. We were twisting and turning all over my room.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door." I said. " Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm."

"And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside" She sung after me."Tonight cha fallin in love! Lettin ya go now!"

We listened that song over and over again. We took a break on my bed. I checked the clock and it said :

5:37 A.M.

"Look, Bella. We stayed up all night." I pointed out.

She laughed. "I guess we did. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. We could go to the meadow, and just chill." I suggested.

"Alright."

We laid back on my bed once again, and started rambling on about different subjects. Maybe Bella being a Vampire isn't so bad.

* * *

**Review please! This is the end of the story! I hope you liked it! I have a new story too!  
**


End file.
